1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a screen in response to an event related to motion of an external object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may visually provide contents to a user through, for example, a screen. For example, while the user carrying the mobile device is moving, the mobile device may provide the contents to the user by displaying the contents on the screen.
A mobile device that is provided to a user may display contents through a stationary screen irrespective of a status of the user. As an example, when the user is located on transportation, for example, a bus or a subway, it may be difficult for the user to identify the contents because the screen displaying the contents is shaken. Accordingly, there is a desire for enhancing readability of contents provided using a mobile device by correcting an error occurring when the mobile device is shaken due to, for example, a movement of a user carrying the mobile device.